A moment together alone
by Garrus hidden love
Summary: Transformers Animated MegatronxLugnut paring. A one-shot. They decided to spend some time together alone and things get heated up.


World: Transformers Animated  
Paring: MegatronxLugnut

Title: A moment together alone

It was a warm day and one of the rare times the Decepticons weren't fighting. Endless battles would exhausted anyone. They have found many of the Energon crystals lately, so their leader Megatron decided to let them rest. Blitzwing just took off somewhere, he usually just either flies around or finds a quite place to read a book. Lugnut on the other hand was with his lover. His reason for living and whom he fights for. Megatron his master and lover.

They were sitting together outside of the base. Megatron was resting against Lugnut with his back to him. The Bomber Plane had his arms around him gently. It was such a lovely day. It made both of them admit sometimes this planet can be beautiful. The grass and flowers were just lovely in the light of the sun. Lugnut leaned down and kissed his Leader's neck gently, making his love move his helm to the side. Allowing Lugnut to kiss him more.

"I love you... My master." His most loyal servant said. He always enjoyed these days together. Where they were alone and just enjoying each other's company.

Megatron now looked back to him and pressed his lips against his partner's lips gently, making Lugnut moan softly. Megatron's kisses were nothing like he ever felt before. When they kissed, he felt as if his love was leaving a mark on him. Megatron looked back at him and kissed him gentle making Lugnut moan softly. Megatron kisses were nothing like he ever felt before. When they kissed he felt as if his Megatron was leaving a mark on him. as if his energy was moving inside him. Like a part of Megatron would always be with him.

Lugnut began moving one his claws along Megatron chest plate. He always treated his master with care. He moved it down gentle towards his abdomen and Megatron rested his head back against him, liking the feeling again. He felt always comfortable with Lugnut and always safe with him.

"Thank you for this master. I like these moments with you very much."

"I know you do, Lugnut." He knew it because he also enjoyed these moments as well.

Before Lugnut came along always he just fought and fought taking no break or having anyone in his life. No one he could protect or fight for but that all changed when Lugnut joined the Decepticons. Megatron was flattered by Lugnut's complaints and the way he talked about him. In more in one occasion he blushed a few times but he wouldn't admit it. He tried to say it was annoying the way he kept saying that but actually. He liked he thought about him that way. No one ever spoke about him like that before. He was glorious in the eye of Lugnut. The one true leader of Decepticons, who will always rule and would destroy the Autobot scum. As Lugnut so nicely put it.

The Bomber Plane made a promise he would always protect his lover and leader. He made that promise that night they shared together. Lugnut never forgot that night, it was the best one in his life. He loved his Megatron so much. The Decepticon Leader now turned around to face him. He sat on Lugnut lap and wrapped his legs around his waist. Lugnut now moved his two large arms around him. Now they kissed. Lugnut's single optic off lined as his tongue slid inside Megatron mouth. Lugnut was a lot bigger than Megatron and his tongue completely dominated Megatron's mouth, not that he would ever complain.

Lugnut heard his lover give a sweet moan which made his own body heat up fast. He was turned on already, wanting to be inside his love. One of his large claws ran down Megatron body, caressing him gentle. He used his other claw to rub Megatron's hip panel making the sliver Mech shiver. Lugnut's optic had often found its way, looking at Megatron's crotch. It was hard not to notice, he would feel his systems heat up as he watched his love move around. His crotch was perfect just like his body, he couldn't help but stare.

Megatron gave a growl when Lugnut moved one of his claws gently against his crotch. He rubbed it and felt his lord's shaft pressing against his crotch panel. "My lord is turned on." He said and continued to rub. Megatron shivered again, his shaft becoming erect with Lugnut's movements. He panted, now as his crotch panel slid open showing his shaft to his love. It always amazed Megatron sometimes how gentle his lover can be, giving his size. Lugnut had never hurt him, even when they made love. His loyal Mech was a lot bigger than him, his shaft was large, bigger than his but Lugnut was careful not to hurt him.

Lugnut was pleased with this reaction. He began kissing him again and his left claw rubbed Megatron's shaft, moving them up and down. The Decepticon Leader's legs kicked out a little. He arched up and gripped onto Lugnut harder, feeling the sensation traveling through his body. "Lug... Lugnut!" He gave another growl which Lugnut always loved to hear. He couldn't hold back anymore. Lugnut's crotch panel slid open showing Megatron his massive shaft. His lord gave a whimper, He was sometimes nervous because of his size but Lugnut would never hurt him.

Lugnut pressed his lips against him again. His tongue inside Megatron now which caused Megatron words to be muffled. He then lifted his beautiful lord up. With a cry from The Decepticon Leader, Lugnut had sat him down on his shaft. He pushed him down as much as his love could take. He hugged him tightly now and allowed his Leader to adjust to this position. Megatron was shaking, he had to pull away from Lugnut's mouth. He was panting hard and whimpering for more. After a few moments, the nodded towards his love and then Lugnut began.

The large Mech now began his thrusting, starting slow at first. Megatron gave another cry, Lugnut's shaft was so big. It was touching him in the most deepest places already. The Bomber Plane continued his thrusts, making Megatron rock up and down. He felt his lover legs kick out more and shake against his sides. He always loved watching Megatron when they made love. He was so beautiful. Every moan, cry. or whimper he made was just art to Lugnut. Perfection, that was what Megatron is to him. Perfection, and it was all his.

"Ahhhhh! Lugnut!" The helicopter screamed his name now feeling Lugnut shaft push inside him more. He couldn't even move now he was stuck on Lugnut's shaft, that was throbbing inside him, his lubricant now flowing around it and from his shaft. Lugnut now grabbed Megatron's arms and moved them behind his back, now helpless against Lugnut now. The Decepticon leader knew he could get carried away at times. Having the chance to dominate him, someone who was never dominated before. Only Lugnut could do this to him.  
He made no attempt to struggle or get his hands free, he screamed again and again as his overload was approaching now.

"My glorious Megatron! You're beautiful!" Lugnut cried.

After his overload, now it was Megatron turn to be in charge. He pinned his loyal follower down, now kissing him hard and inserted his shaft inside his port. Lugnut gave his cry. Loud and deep. The Bomber Plane ended up in tears of joy against Megatron, he was so greatly he ever chose to pick him as a mate. He loved the pleasure he was feeling. It was out of this world.

...

They made love for a good few hours. Lugnut had no idea how long they did it his body was exhausted. He couldn't move inch but Primus, it was worth it. He had his Leader on top of him, sleeping peacefully. Lugnut smiled he still felt Megatron shaft inside him. He gave his love a gentle kiss not to waking him. He wrapped his arms around. He didn't want to move but he knew they soon had to but until then he just stayed this way holding onto the one he loved.

The End


End file.
